Beauty Within Two Beasts: A SuperWin Fairytale
by Cinderella Girl626
Summary: Turned into a beast, Prince Conner may be forever if he cannot learn to love and be given the same in return. Stuck in a village that only sees her beauty, Samantha Freya wishes for a life of adventure. When these two cross paths, how much can their influence with one another change their fates? It's a tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme. -Beauty & the Beast AU, SuperboyxOC-
1. The Story of a Prince Conner

Hello readers! I know, why am I publishing another story when I should be working on Winters' Ballad? Well I am trying to work on it through to troves of homework I'm getting, but it's a little tough with balancing everything around.

Samantha: Then how is it you've found the time to write this?

Cinderella Girl626: *starts to sweat* Uhh...

Samantha: *shakes head* She got inspired by that new Beauty and the Beast movie, if it wasn't obvious enough.

Cinderella Girl626: Hey! It's not all my fault! You liked it too. And you said you'd be really happy if you could be a princess in a fairytale with Conner. *pokes Samantha's cheek* Admit it!

Samantha: *blushes* What?! I-I did not you liar! Don't believe a thing they say!

Cinderella Girl626: *rushes to cover Samantha's' mouth* Anyways, I really wanted to write this and the thought got sort of stuck in my head so...here's a new story. I promise I'll get the rest of Schooled out as best as I can, so until than enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Young Justice nor the story of Beauty and the Beast. Those works belong to their respective authors.

* * *

 _The sounds of winds rushing through the air cried out like the screams of spirits in the cold winter night. The air of the season beginning to freeze everything its fingertips could touch, its greatest playground was a large forest beyond all of the tiny villages and homes of humanity._

 _Dirt roads were lost to the sight of pure white snow, icicles hanging from the branches of tall trees. Water froze and became transparent mirrors and windows to the watery depths beneath and animals of the forest hid away to shield themselves from the harsh weather. The forest was like a dungeon, traps strewed about for any who dared try to walk in.], yet held a beauty that was unparalleled._

 _Yet, deep past the forest maze a large castle stood in triumph. Imposing in the dark, the castle towered above the trees and rose into the sky, decorated with the most beautiful of carved stone statues around its iron barred palace gates._

 _This beautiful and luxurious castle beyond the reach of common folk was the home of Prince Conner, the son of King Luthor. A royal known for his brutal personality that squashed the weak beneath his heel, King Luthor's brutality was only matched by his wit in both business and manipulation. He surrounded himself with the most beautiful of gifts and riches a man on Earth could acquire, his view of the world being merely a playground for his wishes and whims._

 _It was only certain that these views and opinions would shift to his only son, Prince Conner, who lived beside the man for all his life. Continuously the boy was subjected to both the selfish nature of the king, taught to think the same way he saw people and things. The queen dying during his birth, there was no parental figure there to watch the prince and teach him the better way of being a man, leaving him at the molding hands of his controlling father._

 _To be ordered around._

 _To obey him._

 _To surround himself with the best of the best, for he was the best by blood._

 _The chance to have an innocent childhood was snatched away as the king whispered cruelties in his ear. Slowly the young prince morphed into a close replica of his father, their minds becoming one in the same. Living a lifestyle of luxury at any given moment, keeping with the company of the most beautiful of princesses and hosting parties for the wealthiest of men, Conner had fallen fast into a world that held no true emotions and connections with others._

 _Would there ever be a chance for this young prince to redeem himself?_

* * *

"My prince, all of the guests have left for the night. They all wished for me to convey their deepest apologies for not being able to stay longer. The cold of winter this particular night has most worried they will not be able to get home by carriage."

Standing in a lavish waiting room, a young woman dressed in maids' clothing stood beside a large armrest chair to address the well dressed figure sitting within. Silence her only answer, the maid merely bowed once more to try and convey her apologies further.

"Is...there anything you require?" The maid asked, her voice shaking a bit during her questioning.

"...No." The deep voice of the prince answered, breaking the one-sided conversation of the maid. "I don't need anything right now, Megan. Just make sure the rest of the servants clean up after everything. I'm not waking up the next morning to a ballroom looking as if pigs were scurrying around."

A grunt of contempt at his own words, Prince Conner stood up from his seat. He turned away from the maid, making no effort to thank her for her time nor excuse her form the room first.

Instead, he left her there to continue bowing, disappearing deeper into the castle.

His dress boots knocking against the exquisite tiled floor of his castle, Conner let himself tirelessly roam around the castle halls. The party had drained him completely of any energy to be bothered nor think of anything to do. Of course, hosting the likes of many princes and princesses from across the land would be a boring and draining experience. Even more so given that he had to be the center of attention.

He was sixteen today.

Another birthday come and gone.

He had kept the same company as he'd done every year. Kings and queens who wined and dined with him to discuss business deals. Princes to hang out with and talk about the boring life they were stuck with following the rules of royalty. Surrounded by beautiful princesses that, while not the brightest and the most polite, were wonderful company to keep his attention in more ways than one.

Yet this party felt more...boring. More so than the one last year. Was something wrong with him? Were his servants not trying hard enough with his parties now? Or perhaps the party seemed predictable?

"I keep these servants here to work for me and I give them a place to stay. The least they could do is make a good birthday party with surprises. Is it too much to ask for some surprises?!"

 ***Knock knock***

The loud knocking from the entrance of the castle startled Conner from his stroll. Long enough that the stubborn prince himself turned back in the entrance hall of the castle, eyes gazing towards the entranceway of the castle.

"Would someone get the door?!" Conner yelled loudly, his voice echoing through the castle.

No response.

"Hey! Is anyone there?! Someone is trying to address my castle!" Conner yelled again, thinking calling out again would magically summon a servant to his side.

No response again.

Growling beneath his breath, Conner's blue eyes stared hard at the large wood doors that made the entrance of his castle. "Where is Wally when I need him to do his job? He boasts he's the fastest one here and he doesn't even answer." Muttering to himself, Conner made his way to the entrance himself. "He's going to be in a lot of trouble when I get my hands on that butler."

Stopping just in front of the entrance door to the castle, Conner glared lightly at the door in hopes that whatever force had been knocking on the door earlier would disappear before he had to answer it.

 ***Knock knock***

He glared at the door, his eyes wishing the noise would stop and whomever it was to go away. However, perhaps it was a beautiful princess wanting to come in from the cold...

Deciding it was better to just find out rather than continue listening to the rapping at the castle door, prince Conner reached for the handles of the door and with one strong pull moved the doors back to open and reveal who the mysterious guest was.

Unfortunately, prince Conner's suspicions were far from the result.

The wild winds of winter whipping flakes of snow through the air and clouding any sort of scenery beyond his entranceway, Prince Conner stared out in the white abyss for any sign of the one who had knocked on his castle door.

Yet, no one was there?

"Is this some kind of joke?" Conner asked aloud, irritation building in the back of his throat. "If someone is out there and is trying to make a fool-"

"I am here, your majesty."

A crackly voice breaking out of the cold void, the prince jumped in surprise as his blue eyes scanned the front of his castle for any sign of the voice's owner.

"Who's there?! Face me before you waste anymore of my time!" The prince ordered, hands gripping the handles of the door tightly.

"Of course." The voice answered, an outline of a figure slowly walking up to the prince's home from the snowy courtyard. Each step deliberately slow and labored with cold huffs of breath and shivers, the figure finally walked close enough into the light of a flickering torch outside of the castle, the figure illuminated by the warmth the castle was offering.

The person is question was no prince nor princess. Not even someone of royal lineage or advisory to a being of power.

Instead...the stranger was an old woman. Hunched over a wooden cane and cloaked in a black cloak that obscured most of her face, the wrinkled hand holding the cane lead nothing to the imagination, revealing to the prince just how old and haggard the woman was. Added by wrinkled skin upon her face, a nose larger than most, and graying hair that was unkept and long like wire.

The old woman was a far contrast to the prince. Dressed in silken robes and basked in the glow of warmth and riches, the woman in front of him stood out in the freezing cold and was clothed in the cloth of poor beggars.

And that very stark contrast made Prince Conner sneer at the woman at his doorstep.

"I apologize for my sudden intrusion on this cold winters' night your majesty, but I come asking for aid." The woman explained, a wobbly step taken to try and get closer to the prince.

"Aid?" Conner asked, disdain clear in his voice and from his expression. "You want my help?"

"Yes," The beggar agreed with a nod. "You see it is quite a cold night out tonight and the carriage I was asked to take back to my village departed without me. I won't be able to make it back home that is far past the hills and I would never survive the trip on foot in this storm. So I come asking for shelter from the cold wind."

"Shelter?" Conner repeated, brows furrowing. "You want me to sacrifice my home and heat for you?"

Was this old woman insane? Serious? Did she truly think he would let someone like _her_ inside? A woman of poor health, making an effort to stand on just a single foot, skin dry like lizards and spotted with signs of aging? True, it was important for princes and other royals to take their power an wealth and use it to help his citizens when necessary...

But now? To an ugly woman such as this?

What would other royals say if they found out?

How would his father react to his character? Allowing something so wretched to take step into his home?

As much as the idea of letting the old beggar come inside was horrid, a small glimmer of hope came into his mind.

There _could_ be a chance this would benefit him.

Surely even this old woman knew that you could not always get anything without giving something in return.

Arms crossing over his chest and staring down the old woman with his authoritative and demanding gaze, Prince Conner spoke up above the wailing of the winter winds.

"Surely you must be smart enough to know the cost of such a request." The prince spoke, a tone of superiority that he mastered long ago coming out. "To ask for shelter from a prince of such royal blood, you must give me something precious and great beyond any riches I have now."

"I...see." The beggar rasped out, voice cold and freezing from the raging weather. Nodding in understanding, a wrinkled hand moved away from her cane, only to slither beneath her dark cloak to grab something. "I understand your request your majesty, but unfortunately I have not much to my name in terms of riches. However," She spoke, her hand coming back out to show what she had grabbed from her belongings.

"I have this."

And with those words spoken, a wrinkled and shivering hand came out from her cloak to reveal something the prince had never expected.

No gold, no jewels, or even land.

A flower was what he was greeted to, a rose to be exact.

It was a marvel in of itself to see the condition it was in given the deathly cold weather the land was plagued with. Blooming with life and the petals each painted with breathtaking color of red, a long green stems curbed at the end and was dotted with tiny thorns; not large enough to cause terrible injury to a holder.

Nevertheless, no amount of beauty from the simple flower would quell the anger that was beginning to boil over inside Prince Conner.

A flower? A flower!? Who did this old woman think she was?! To gift nothing but a single petty flower to a great prince such as himself for food, warmth, and shelter!?

Was this the kind of treatment someone such as him deserved?

"How dare you!" Prince Conner yelled, eyes burning in anger at the beggar with flower in hand. Arms outstretched in a fit of rage, the dark-haired royal pointed at the beggar. "You think a mere flower will pay for your shelter?! That I would overlook such a disgrace in my presence!?"

The old woman shrinking back in fear, she kept an outstretched hand to the mad prince regardless, still keeping hold of the gorgeous flower. "I-I know that it is not much your highness, but it is all I have. Surely something as beautiful as this can be enough for shelter. It is so cold and dark this night. I will not survive out there on my own."

"I do not care!" Conner yelled, teeth clenched tight while a forced breath left his lips. A hand combed through his hair, trying help make himself appear well kept and together despite the emotional fit he was falling into. "I should have known. To think I thought a poor and ugly woman like you had something worth of any value to me."

Pulling at his clothes to straighten them back in place, Prince Conner glared angrily at the beggar before having them shift down to the rose still in her hand. The damned flora that felt like it was staring right at him.

Hand gripping tight into a fist at the sight, Prince Conner swung his right hand in an arc, the force hitting the rose hard and knocking it out of the beggars' hand. The attack strong, not a single petal nor thorn was broken from the tiny flora. Still just as pristine as the beggar had introduced it, the flower fell to the cold snow-covered floor in front of the poor woman.

Silently it sat on the stone front of the castle, the ruby red petals lazily moving from the faintest of cold winds still blowing through the night.

And the beggar who stood on the other idea of the discarded flower, who had witnessed an act so cruel upon an innocent flower with the anger and greed of a selfish prince...

She started to smile, and soon enough began a soft chuckle rang in the air.

An action that clearly angered Prince Conner.

"You! Do you think this is some kind of joke!? To offer me something so simple and boring as a flower to a prince! Stop your laughing this instant!" The prince exclaimed, anger seething from his features as he glared at the old woman who seemed to be laughing at him.

The voice of the hooded beggar slowly dying down after Conners' response, the old woman bent down to pick up the fallen rose, twirling the flora between her fingers nonchalantly.

"No, your majesty. My offer was no mere joke to you," She spoke, moving her gaze upward so a golden eye obscured by her hood peaked out to stare at the prince. A glint of what seemed to be satisfaction, the beggars' mouth turned upwards to a dark grin. "Rather, I am only laughing after seeing that my assumption of you was correct."

"Assumption? And what would that be?" Conner asked, his anger reaching his topping point as he glared back at the woman.

Eyes narrowing down on the spoiled prince, the old woman closed her eyes and receded into the safety of her hood from the cold. Her face covered by the shadow of her cloak, the bigger woman began to let out a slow chuckle, before it came out as a hearty, yet dry laugh that cracked in the air.

"That there truly is nothing redeeming about you."

Suddenly, a burst of light came off the woman's form, as if a fire burst to life at her feet.

Conner, blinded by the display held his arm up to shield his eyes, confusion riddling his features as he took a step back from the overwhelming power. Unsure of what was going on, all the prince could hear was the cackling laughter of the old woman in front of him, yet...it began to change.

Old and weathered, the voice slowly evolved to become softer and well toned. The tired voice shaping into a velvety tone that made the princes' spine tingle from a mix of wonder and fear, the light in front of him began to die down, allowing him to lower his arms to see what kind of dark magic the woman was doing.

But when he did, in front of him was no longer an old and haggard woman.

Instead, the form of a tall, lovely form stared back at him.

Robes of elegant velvet draped over a shapely body, luscious locks of gold hair fell down the porcelain skin of the fine form in front of him. Eyes that held the green of emerald jewels, the glow of light that once blinded him Still remained around the woman, though it was faint, as if it was protecting her like a shield from the cold.

Who was this woman?

His voice succumbed to the dry spell form his shock, the young beauty in front of him laughed a malicious chuckle at the shocked prince, green eyes glaring down with enjoyment at his shocked face.

"Does my true form truly make you stutter?" The woman asked, a knowing tone in her voice as she addressed the prince.

Eyes widening with shock as he registered the words the woman was saying, the prince tried to regain the composure long since ingrained into him as a royal and lowered his arms to let them fall to his sides. "Y-you...You're the beggar?"

"Why yes, I am. However, I am more than that." The woman spoke, the glow of light around her growing brighter at her words. "For you see, I am enchantress of great power. I travel these lands and have seen quite a many people during my time. Poor and beaten commoners, royalty who work to help their people, and on some occasions...people like you."

Color draining from his face, Conner stared back at the enchantress in fear. "L-Like me?"

"Yes, you." The mischievous face of the enchantress melting away at her tone, her features morphed into a glare, eyes narrowing down on the prince as she reached a hand out to him, floating off the ground. "You are...perhaps the most selfish human I have met. No matter the people I have come across, no being has treated me in my previous form with such...contempt. Hatred and selfishness for their appearance. It is quite surprising, yet I had heard the rumors of you."

"Rumors?" Conner muttered out, his voice weak from fear.

"That you are the judging prince, the royal who only sees what he wants to see and submerges himself with only the things that he deems worthy. A selfish prince with any lack of decency. I did not think the rumors to be true, so tonight I changed into that form you very easily tried to push away. A beggar who only wanted selfish from the cold." Shaking her head, the old womans' hand glowed with a bright golden light as she looked back at Conner. "You are a prince who only values beauty, rather than the person beneath those unnecessary qualities. You should be punished for such selfish thoughts."

"N-No!" Conner cried, his voice carrying a heavy weight of fear. Dropping to his knees on the cold stone of his doorstep, the prince bowed to the enchantress, his body shaking at the situation now floating in front of him. "P-Please! I beg of you! I am sorry! D-Don't hurt me!"

Sweat rolling down the side of his head, Conners' teeth chattered from the mix of cold air and fear running through his veins, unsure if he should look up tot he enchantress and meet her demanding gaze. "I...I'll give you anything! My riches! A place to stay in the castle! The best wines and food your heart could desire! Just...please spare me, enchantress!" The prince cried, bowing further to the ground to appease the woman.

Sadly for the prince, the enchantress had already made up her mind.

"No," The enchantress answered, her voice booming from the authority she now held between the two. Fingers twirling in their air as light crackled at her finger tips, the witch reached a hand out to the prince, the light beginning to gain more sparks of life as she aimed at the prince. "You shall pay for this discretion. For your cruel heart. For your love of only beauty."

Magic flaring in waves at her tips, the magic gained a life of its own, suddenly shooting out towards the bowing prince. With a sharp sting of pain, the magic collided with the prince, and the boy screamed out in pain as magic began to engulf his form.

His screams never ending, the magic that attacked his body began to morph his form and change his appearance. His stature grew in size by five, perhaps even six feet while hair of black fur grew all over his body. Gasping in pain coming from his mouth, is jaw area became slightly elongated as his face morphed a muzzle akin to a wolf, small teeth shooting up into sharp canine-like fangs. A similar pain coursing through his hands, muscles grew through his palms as his nails too grew in length, added by a sharpness that could easily slit someones' throat.

Watching the prince transform thanks in no small part to her magic, the enchantress let her eyes wander away from her victim to the discarded rose on the doorstep. Its form still intact despite the rough housing it endured, the enchantress lift her hand up, making the flower float in the air.

"This spell of mine will change you into what you hate most. To be ugly and be seen as something to be judged at face value. However, do not fear my judgement, for I am not evil." The woman spoke, her voice basking over the changing prince.

Gritting his fangs in pain as Conner noticed the black fur growing along his body, the prince looked up at the beautiful witch and let out a pained growl, the only coherent thing he could say at the moment.

Chuckling at his poor vocal answer, the enchantress's eyes began to disappear into a black void, darkness engulfing her eye sockets before a white light shone from them, as if the sun itself lived within her body.

The same light coming from her eyes wafted off the rose that floated in front of her, the glow encircling the single flower in a ring of energy, only to return back to it and sink into the stem and petals of the rose. The glow infusing itself with the flora, the rose began to glow a dark pink, magic now living within it.

Her work now done, the enchantress raised a hand back tot he prince and snapped her fingers, her magic spell engulfing his form disappearing like a flame snuffed out.

A gasp of breath escaping the princes' mouth, the boy tried to get up, to move and try to reach up to the unholy woman floating over him. However, just as he was reaching a hand towards her...

He noticed the fur on his hands. The claws protruding from his fingers. A strange flick of the ear that seemed to be coming from atop his head.

"W-What did you do to me!?" Conner cried, anger and fear coming from the newly formed beast that lay on the doorstep.

"Only what you have done to so many others, dear prince." The enchantress spoke, tracing a finger in the air into the shape of a circle. A circle appearing between her and the prince, it gained a reflective surface akin to a mirror as it shown the image of the princes' newly formed body to him. "I must say, the appearance of a wolf suits you. Claws, fangs, ears atop your head and covered from head to toe in black fur. You truly are someone intimidating, wouldn't you agree?" She asked, mocking in tone.

Blue eyes staring wide at the reflecting in the magic mirror, Conner felt a growl come from deep in his throat, only for it to release as a loud roar that matched the new appearance he now took.

Untouched by the torturous roar, the enchantress shrunk the mirror into a smaller form and weaved magic around it, glass suddenly forming around the glass in a vine-like pattern as it transformed into a small hand mirror.

"Like I said dear prince, I am not all evil. This curse I have given you is truly something, however I will give you a chance to save yourself." The enchantress said, the rose and mirror floating in front of her slowly floating down to the prince. "If you wish to return to your original form, you must learn to see the beauty that is beyond the skin and what only your eyes see. For the selfish prince, you must find love and be loved in return, and only then shall you be given back your human form."

Waving a hand towards the two floating items, the glowing rose and mirror made their way towards the beastly prince, landing at his feet side by side.

"I give these to you. The mirror shall be a gateway to the outside world. To see the things that you can no loner in your current form, or to see the people you wish. All you do is ask the mirror, and it shall show all." Turning her head, the enchantress than narrowed her gaze not the rose. "And this rose, the one you previously discarded is the most important."

Raising her hand to the prince, the enchantress held up five fingers.

"Five years. You will be given five years to find love and be loved in return. With this rose, it shall remind you of your coming fate with its petals. As your time wither, so does the petals of this flower. If the final petal falls and you have not completed this task of mine by your twenty-first birthday, you shall remain a beast."

Staring at himself in the mirror, Conner felt a heavy weight on his shoulders, eyes darting from the mirror, tot he enchantress, and then to the rose in front of him.

"W-Why? Why do this to me?" The prince begged, despair overtaken his once stubborn confidence as he glared at the witch.

Smiling, the enchantress shook her head. "Because you deserve to look the way you truly are. A beast."

Smiling at the confused beast of a prince the enchantress floated further away from the ground, taking to the skies as she flew up high above the ground of the mansions. Hands glowing with light as she starred at the large courtyard and castle, the witch held her hands above her head, letting magic shoot out of her palms to engulf the princes' home in light.

"For allowing this insolence to continue, I condemn this land to my curse! All who serve the prince shall be cursed just as he, to befall the same fate unless he breaks his curse! To the people of this land, I command you to forget!"

The light from her curse growing brighter with each word she spoke, the beastly prince raised his head from the ground to stare up at the witch that floated above his home.

Eyes squinting at the bright light engulfing his home, Conner could only let out another load roar, the sound echoing alongside the howling winds of winter.

* * *

 _The day that was to celebrate Prince Conners' birth that cold winter night soon became the day of destruction._

 _Just as the enchantress had proclaimed, Prince Conner who had once stood as a boy of sixteen with black hair and blue eyes had transformed. From that of a tall human boy, that very moment the magic left him, it had transformed him into a true beast._

 _He now stood as tall as eight feet tall, now living in the body of an anthromorphic wolf, his body now covered in black fur that once matched his hair and large eyes with the same dark blue color of his eyes. His face now outstretched with the muzzle similar to a wolf with ears atop his head and a tail to match, Conner stood on large legs, paws and feet edged with sharp claws._

 _The enchantress had also not lied when she spread her curse out to his castle and to the land._

 _His staff having been there during the princes' upbringing, the enchantress had left no stone unturned in her punishment. The staff allowing the prince to turn out this way had become just as guilty in the eyes of the witch, only sitting around and doing anything the prince asked them to do like objects that had a function in a home._

 _And so, that was what they became._

 _Just as how the prince was changed from human to a beast, the staff too fell a similar burden, only this time they were changed into home furniture, brooms, dishes, items. Whatever could be found in the house, it now was mostly likely a servant._

 _His castle grounds too succumbed to the curse, the ice and snow that fell that very night seemingly never melting, as if it was meant to freeze the castle in time to signify he curse was still there. No matter how hot the weather got or the season changed, not ice would ever melt, no flower would ever bloom. It became a perpetual wasteland of winter snow._

 _And finally, it seemed as a precautionary measure the enchantress was very clear in saying the land would pay with her curse by forgetting. Knowing that perhaps the prince would somehow go ask for aid from townspeople if he was desperate enough to somehow lift his curse, the witch cast a spell upon neighboring villages and kingdoms, wiping their minds of any trace of a Prince Conner ever existing._

 _Soon enough from that day forward, no royalty came to the castle. No parchments or letters arrived for him. No merchants or commoners ever arrived._

 _He had truly been forgotten._

 _His existence erased from this world, Prince Conner fell into a well of despair. Overtaken by the anger and useless of his situation, the beastly prince locked himself up in his castle along with his heart, letting the years pass day by day without any attempts at saving himself or his servants as he watched the petals of the rose he was given drop one by one._

 _There was no reason to try. No person would be able to break the curse that had been placed on him. For he knew all to well the kind of people that lived out in the land. That thought the very same as he._

 _For who could ever learn to love a beast?_


	2. The Story of Samantha Freya

The second chapter! I wanted to get this started right away so I didn't get distracted by school again. I only hope this comes out sooner rather than later. XD

Please read and review! And no flaming. :D

* * *

 _5 Years Later. . . ._

Far beyond the cursed castle, past its iron gates, snaking through the dark forests winding roads and shadowed paths, the sunlight basked in the dawn of a new morning,; its warmth glowing to greet the people of the town miles over.

This town beyond the forest was known as Happy Harbor.

Named after the harbor and sea that was miles away in the west and for bringing in fun kinds of stories and a pit stop for traders, Happy Harbor was a small, yet lively village that wasn't all too different from others you'd see anywhere else. There was a blacksmith, a baker, traders in the market, the usual grumpy citizen or town drunk. Even a librarian who owned the only bookstore in town for the latest reading was there; though that didn't get much attention from most of the citizens.

However, it seemed there was one thing that this town had that others didn't. A thing that all the people in town would talk about.

Or rather to say, a someone.

And that someone...was a girl.

* * *

 _Deep breath in, deep breath out._

"Just relax your body," she muttered to herself, careful to take deep breaths to calm the nerves that were twisting like metal coils inside her limbs. "If you don't ease your muscles, you'll only hurt yourself."

A young woman of eighteen years old stood by her lonesome outside a tiny cottage on the outskirts of town, her upper half dressed in a long sleeved white cotton shirt and blue cotton pants that were usually worn by men.

The dawning sun only barley peaking out from the mountains beyond, a cool smell of morning air freshened the girls mind and senses as she willed her mind to focus only on her task.

"Remember the basics and you'll get it this time," she muttered, hand gripping around the hilt of the thin rapier she wielded in her right hand. "Head up." she recited as she moved her head up a bit more to look straight ahead. "Shoulders back." she muttered while adjusting said limbs. "Left foot goes forward, not the right. We do not want the same mistake as last week." The girl mused, a frown gracing her face at the disliked memory.

Nearly stabbing yourself with a sword from a slip of the wrong foot was not the best way to start another morning. And it would not happen if she was concerned.

Moving a strand of brunette hair from her face obscuring her view, the young woman glared hard at the practice dummy placed a few feet away from her. A simple scarecrow made up of logs and bags tied around the dummy like protection, the brunette outstretched her sword wielding arm to stretch it out, only to move it back forward and take a few nimble steps forward to ease her way into the...battle.

 _Envision the enemy blocking themselves of openings. Find one yourself when you move and aim for it without hesitation._

Taking one last minor step forward, the brunette urged herself to move faster, pushing her legs forward as she rushed towards the unmoving target. Eyes glaring at the emotionless dummy, the brunette quickly side stepped the to left, pretending as if the dummy was caught off guard by her sudden change in direction and struck.

Twisting her body as she landed on the ground and slashing with her right arm, the blade of the rapier glinted with the sunlight of the dawning sun, the flash arcing the the air as the tip hit its target, a clean slash cutting through the bag tied to the dummy.

Bird seed beginning to seep out of the slash her sword had made, the young woman couldn't help but smile brightly at the _wound_ she'd inflicted and jumped with joy. "Yes! A well deserved strike to the victor!"

"Samantha Freya!"

And then the young woman felt her stomach drop.

"Are you using the bird seed for your practice again?"

A chill rolling down her spine at the harsh tone coming from behind her, Samantha herself turned around with haste and felt a nervous bead of sweat roll down her head at the sight of an older gentleman standing behind her.

Dressed in a tan cotton shirt and dark brown pants, an older man of fifty years with graying hair stood a bit short compared to Samantha, about two feet or so as brown eyes stared at her with a judging look in them.

"R-Reginald! G-Good morning to you! It's such a lovely morning, is it not?" Samantha messily asked, her words fumbling from her mouth as she tried to nonchalantly hide the rapier in her hand behind her back.

Sadly, it didn't go unnoticed by Reginald.

Especially when their farms' chickens were beginning to gather for the seed that had fallen from the inflicted wound of the scarecrow.

Sighing at the nervous face the brunette was giving him, Reginald combed a hand through his graying hair and shook his head at the younger woman. "Samantha, how many times have I told you? Using the bird seed for your sword practice is only fine once the bags are actually empty."

"Um...I would say a few to lessen the severity of the question." Samantha spoke up, chuckling a little to try and lighten the mood as she pulled some long strands of hair behind her ear.

"Twelve. This is the twelfth. I hoped by now you'd realize that its getting a bit difficult to hold the seed for the chickens if you keep cutting through all the bags." Reginald explained, walking over to the bag and pulling the cut closed to stop the bird seed from escaping.

Shoulders falling at the lecture she was receiving, Samantha stabbed her rapier into the ground for sake keeping and rushed to help the old man, untying the bird seed bag from the dummy. "I know you're angry, but it was for good reason. The bags help with training and helping me imagine hitting someone. A wooden dummy is far too hard and can ruin the blade and I wanted to try and copy a move instructed in my book-"

Pulling the bag off the dummy and urging Samantha to follow him, Reginald carried the seed bag along with Samantha to the side of the cottage, resting it on a large box next to the home. Sighing, Reginald wiped some sweat from his brow. "It's alright now, Samantha. I can see you're regretful about it, so I won't talk anymore. However, please do try to find something else less valuable to hit with your sword. Seed is getting quite expensive as of late and I'm sure you could find something far better in the market while you're out today."

The reminder of her daily trip to the market suggested by Reginald, Samantha smiled and nodded excitedly. "Of course! I'll make sure to find something more suitable for practice. Perhaps the librarian at the book shop will know of some good ideas when I go back." She wondered, a relaxed expression taking over her features at the idea.

Shaking his head at the young woman's behavior, Reginald made his way back into the cottage, but stopped as he noticed an old book sitting on a barrel. Grabbing it, the old man flipped through the old book and handed it to Samantha. "Does reading this truly help you study the use of that sword? I expected you to go looking for someone to train you."

"I would, if anyone here would actually train me." Samantha mused with annoyance in her voice, taking the book handed to her by Reginald. "You know I've asked everyone in the village, Reginald. No man will teach me. Something about it not being a woman's place and that it should be left to the men." She muttered, huffing with a pout. "I'm sure I could beat any man in this village if they weren't so afraid of me."

A chuckle escaping Reginalds' mouth, the old man smiled. "Well, I gladly agree with you. This town isn't as open minded as our old home. Only a few months here and I can already tell we're a bit...different from everyone here."

Reaching the top of the porch and opening the door, Samantha smiled to the old man. "Not different. Just...eccentric, I'd say."

"Of course. Now you better run along and get changed my dear. The market will be opening soon and you don't want to miss out on the best pieces of meat and bread. Try to see if you can get us some coin taken off. We're a bit tight this month." Reginald asked kindly walking into the cottage and keeping the door open for Samantha.

Nodding, Samantha was about to walk in, but stopped herself. "Oh, wait. I almost forgot."

Rushing back outside to the bottom of the porch and the clearing in front of the house, Samantha hastily grabbed her rapier and headed back to the house, chuckling a little as she stepped inside.

* * *

"Another day, another trip to the market."

Taking Reginalds advice that it was best to get a move on to the market, Samantha quickly changed and rushed off to the village, fully changed for the journey.

Removing her shirt and pants she'd watered with sweat that morning with a quick wash from the nearby river, Samantha had cleaned herself off and changed into a white dress that flowed gently with the morning breeze, accompanied by a similar blue piece worn over it to add some color to the simple outfit. The color complimenting her elegant facial features, Samantha kept her hair tied in an intricate side pony tail, a style that usually turned most heads when she walked their way and gave a quick hug to her older caretaker before heading out, a light spring in her step from the morning exercise.

The crunch of dirt beneath her black shoes the only sound reverberating through the still early morning, Samantha hummed a soft tune, eyes gazing down to the book nestled in her basket.

"I hope Oliver has something new today. I can't keep reading the same books forever. Not that it's a bad thing." She quietly muttered to herself, a chuckling echoing through the silent plains of Happy Harbor.

Her name was Samantha Freya.

Born to a loving mother and father in a town beyond another kingdom, her parents had died long ago when she was young from disease, only to be taken in by a long time family friend, Reginald after luckily being spared the terrible fate. Treated like he was his own daughter, the two did their best to share responsibilities and make enough to get around day by day as Samantha grew, their future sometimes hanging on a thread and meals becoming smaller and smaller with each passing month.

Now only recently the two had found themselves a place to call home, a few months living in a nicely made cottage on the outskirts of Happy Harbor. Their lives became a bit better now that Samantha was older and able to help around the house, taking on odd jobs such as washing clothes or helping to clean shops for a few measly coins. It was a bit of a quiet and hard working life, but it was their life.

And when she wasn't doing odd jobs, reading and fencing took her time.

An...unorthodox list of hobbies for a woman, Samantha just decided that she was an unorthodox kind of woman. From what Reginald told her, she was like her mother and father in every way. Her thirst for knowledge was the same as her hard working father, and the dreams of adventure and seeing beyond what was in front of her was just the same as the all seeing imagination of her mother.

It was a deadly combination in someone who knew how to utilize those kinds of traits, a regular praise Reginald would tell her ever since she was young. For while the traits were a gift to her, to others they were the thing that made her different; abnormal and strange.

She was known by the townspeople as as the ' _Beauty of Happy Harbor_ ', a title she'd been far reserved from ever since hearing it one time passing by in the village. She was named for her beauty, of the long flowing brown locks that glistened in the sunlight with warm matching brown eyes. Skin as smooth as silk and just with little imperfections, the lightness of her tone was that compared to a porcelain doll, further added by her short stature of a mere five feet.

She thought it was silly, to be given a title just because of her looks when she first arrived in town. However, it seemed that the town was the kind of place that judged on what you looked like and how you acted at face value. Especially so when she heard muttering of others behind her back, gossip between bored individuals with nothing else to do. It seemed with even her appearance making a name for herself, so did the actions and thoughts she had. The ones that were passed down to her by her parents.

But she was proud of who she was. No matter what people said of her character to be.

Strange. Different. Unladylike.

The words echoing in her mind, Samantha felt her legs stop moving and stood in place, the sign that welcomed those to Happy Harbor standing beside the dirt road like a gateway to an unknown land.

' **Welcome to Happy Harbor** **'** it said.

Brown eyes gazing at the sign, a weight fell on her shoulders and Samantha broke the contact to stare at the ground beneath her feet. To be honest, she never always felt welcome going in.

"I'm not strange. I'm just...I'm me." Samantha whispered to herself, a twisting feeling settling inside her chest at the dark thoughts invading her mind. "There's nothing wrong with who I am. Everyone else is just..."

The brunette felt her words trail off, unable to find a way to finish her own sentence. She knew who she was, but she didn't have it in her to just ignore the opinions of others. After all, everyone was free to their own thoughts and ideas. If she rebuked their judgements of her from what she heard rather than what she knew of them, she was no better.

"I just...think differently, that's all." She clearly stated, swelling with strength. Taking in a deep, calming breath to relax the tension inside of her and continued on her way, her eyes gleaming at the sight of some flowers on the side of the road and plucking one for herself.

* * *

"Such a quiet morning, just like yesterday." Samantha mused, passing by one of the shops in town with basket in hand.

Getting closer and closer to the town square, the quiet peace began to swell with noises bit by bit. Boxes being moved, feet walking across the stone road, the clopping of horse hooves that carried trader goods.

It was the sounds Happy Harbor waking to the new day and Samantha had to get started before it was over.

"That'll be five copper."

"Five copper? How outrageous!"

 _Here we go again. Another day, another squabble between the shopkeeper and his prices._ Samantha thought, shaking her head at the noises a few feet away.

Unfortunately for her, Samantha headed towards the sounds of arguing villagers, trying her best to ignore the loud shouting our insult being thrown here or there by another unsatisfied customer. As much as she hated to admit it, she and Reginald had to buy from the man despite his greedy reputation. It was hard enough to keep their budget in line for a full month, and sadly the shopkeeper was the only one who sold enough eggs for an affordable price.

Well, if you were on his good side. Which she never was most of the time.

Moving behind an older woman who was grabbing eggs for her family, Samantha waited patiently before it was her turn to step in, a friendly smile on her face to the shop keeper.

"Good morning, Mr. West. How is your morning?" Samantha asked, hoping to start a relaxing conversation.

The older blonde shop owner looked sour at her melodic voice, he looked over to the brunette with a huff, not trying to hide hi "Oh good. The crazy girl. What do you want?"

Hand gripping the handle of her basket a bit tighter, Samantha kept her mouth shut to work through the anger spiking inside her, to hold her tongue before she accidentally made a scene. She couldn't ostracize herself and Reginald further or her caretaker would never get any attention for his work.

"I'm here to buy some eggs today, good sir. Just four as usual." She said, trying to level her voice in a calm tone.

Eyeing her up and down, Mr. West snorted at the girls calm attitude, turning his back from her. "Fine. But I better not see you here again doing that reading thing you keep doing. You cost me customers for some time with that nonsense."

"Reading isn't a crime." Samantha muttered beneath her breath, unable to control the comment from slipping from her lips.

"What was that?" Mr. West asked, irritation growing in his voice as he turned back around, eggs in hand.

"N-Nothing, sir." Samantha spoke back, sighing in defeat at almost being caught.

Smiling devilishly at his apparent win, the shop keeper nodded. "Good. That'll be twelve copper for the four eggs."

Surprised by the answer, Samantha felt her eyes widen in shock and stared back at Mr. West. "T-Twelve copper?! That's crazy. That's far too much for just four eggs."

"You got a problem with my sales?" Mr. West asked, glaring back at the brunette.

"A bit, to be honest," She answered truthfully, a small bit of fire burning inside her chest. "You can't truly believe that's a fair deal. I heard the woman before me ask for the same amount of eggs and she only paid half of the price you're asking of me."

Angry, the shop keeper leaned over his goods to glare at Samantha. "Think of this as some good ol' revenge for making me lose customers with that silly reading of yours. Not to mention all the other weird things about you."

Teeth gritting against one another, Samantha matched the glare with one of her own. "T-That's discriminatory! You can't just make up rules to sell your goods just because you don't like the way someone thinks. My reading or any of my activities can't be hurting your business that much."

"Well, they are! And of course I can! It's my shop! You got a problem with it, missy? I'm the only one in town who sells any good eggs. If you don't like it, go and find some with those big words of yours." Mr. West goaded, an evil grin shown her way.

The brunette still holding the small glaring contest with the shop keeper, she finally relented and closed her eyes, falling back to land on the balls of her feet and shook her head at the shop keeper.

No, she couldn't get caught up in another squabble like this. Not when she and Reginald already had enough problems.

"I don't have time for this. Enjoy your greedy practices, Mr. West." Samantha replied back, turning back from the shop and walking away.

"Such a beauty. Too bad its wasted on a girl like that."

Samantha's hand gripped around her basket handle tighter, the woven straw nearly cutting into her palm at the comment from Mr. West drifting into her ears at her exit. Weight beginning to bare down on her body, Samantha silently moved around the crowds and made her way into a small dark alley between a few cottages, a safe haven from the people.

She had to ignore it. Forget whatever people said about her. It was a cycle, really. She did something people in the village didn't approve of, tried to fit in despite the villagers knowing, got made fun of, and she ignored it and held in her anger.

She had to be the better person. That's what Reginald told her since she was young.

" _People think differently on many things. Some people may not see your gifts here, but someone out there will. I_ _'_ _m sure of it_. _"_

The anger that was boiling inside her began to simmer down at Reginalds' words coming back to the forefront of her mind, a calming effect washing over her like the sounds of the ocean waves that lived beyond the town. The beating of her heart slowing down and the grip on her basket loosening, Samantha placed a hand over her beating heart and took a deep breath, breathing out through her nose and letting the sounds around her overtake her senses.

"Deep breaths, deep breaths." She muttered calmly, repeating them like a mantra until the anger inside disappeared. Finally feeling like she was okay, Samantha let her hand fall back to her side and stared out at the busy square of Happy Harbor. "You're okay."

Relaxed once more, Samantha pulled back into a calm and relaxed smile to ignore the irritation she felt earlier, heading back into the square as she nimbly moved around taller men and women trying to do their own chores. Trying her best to make her day better, she'd faintly made eye contact with some and showed her bright smile to them, hoping she'd get the same in return.

Like many other times, the gesture was ignored.

Or rather like other times, instead of smiles she got more whispers from behind her back.

"Why does she smile that like? She's so odd."

"Have you seen the way she acts? Using a sword at home? Who brought her up like that?"

"She may be a beauty, but you can't mistake that she's not like the rest of us."

 _As if I_ _'_ _d want to be like the rest of you._

Ignoring the gossip behind her, Samantha lightly tapped her cheeks to snap her out of the small depressing state she was going through, staring out at the village with determination. "Okay, the eggs didn't work out too well. Off to the bakers' next."

Casually heading through the packed streets of Happy Harbor, dodging the close calls of being crushed by larger villagers or being knocked in the back of the head by a plank of wood or tray, Samantha smelled the easing scent of freshly baked bread ahead of her, the sight of the bakers' shop a comfort compared to the rough morning she was having.

Standing outside with a few trays of baguettes steaming hot outside, the baker turned back to see Samantha, waving to greet her. "Good morning, miss. Can I help you with anything?"

Far happier to this greeting than her previous encounter, Samantha smiled back cheerfully. "Yes, quite so. I'm here to pick up some bread for the day. How much would a loaf of fresh bread be today?"

"A new loaf? That would have to be nine coppers." The baker answered, frowning at his own price.

"Nine coppers? But that's more than a week ago. What happened to it only being four?" Samantha inquired, her previous cheery mood now crashing down like a newly cut tree.

Seeing her confusion, the baker shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, but the way business is going I need to raise the prices. It's nothing against you I swear miss...but I have a family to feed. That's the price now."

"I see." Samantha answered, features downcast at yet another situation now meeting a dead end. Her allowance for the shopping was already low as it was, just a silver piece that equated to twenty copper pieces. There was no way she was going to be able to meet everything on the shopping list.

And she still needed to get what she needed to make the meal for Reginalds' trip soon.

Was it worth it?

Sighing, Samantha reached into her basket and pulled out the single silver coin, eyes narrowing at the glint of sunlight hitting its edges before looking back to the baker with a kind smile. "One loaf then, please."

"Thank you, my dear." Fanning at one of the newly baked loafs of bread, the baker helped to nestle the food in her basket and cover it with the cloth within before exchanging her change back to her. "You're business is appreciated. No matter what some of the people around here say about you or that eccentric caretaker fo yours." Making sure the bread was packed neatly, the bakers' eyes settled on the worn out book in Samanthas' basket. "Ah, another one of those books from the library?"

Smiling at her item being noticed, Samantha removed the book from her basket and held it in her other arm. "Yes. It's hard to put down. It's about a beanstalk and an ogre with adventure-"

"Oh, that's nice dear," The baker spoke, suddenly distracted by his wife and turning away from Samantha. "Cassie, the baguettes! Hurry up!"

Shaking her head at the situation playing out, Samantha decided to head out on her way and left the bakers, moving on to her next task of the day. The sounds of the village beginning to grate her ears a bit, Samantha resigned herself to her book, taking out the worn literature and flipping to a scene she enjoyed, casually moving around objects that got in her way as her mind was absorbed into another world.

"She really is a funny girl."

"It may be true her beauty has no parallel, but she's always has that head in the clouds."

"Or stuck in a silly book."

Eyes scanning over the same line the third time in a row, Samantha stopped walking and closed her book shut, turning her head over her shoulder to look at the mass of people walking around the village.

"Who said that?" Samantha called, her voice clear despite the noise of the crowds. "If you have something to say, come say it face to face."

No sign of anyone seemingly taking her offer and sticking to the shadows they hid in, Samantha groaned lightly and shook her head. She should have known nobody would actually come and face her after insulting her behind her back.

"At least I made it to the book shop." She mused, eyes gleaming at the familiar sign above her head, a cute wooden welcome carved in the shape of a opened book. Opening the door to the world of literature, Samantha closed it softly behind her, the ringing of the door bell marking her entrance.

"Welcome to my...oh! Samantha, my dear! Good morning to you." The book shop owner, J'onn, greeted with warmth. Placing book he'd been carrying on a shelf, the shop keeper walked over to welcome the brunette in further, a smile grinning from ear to ear. "How is my favorite customer doing today? Haven't gotten yourself into any trouble this early, have we?"

"No trouble I can't find a solution to, I assure you." Samantha answered joyfully, a genuine smile shown back to the older gentleman. "I've come to return the book you let me borrow." She explained, handing him the weathered book in her hands.

Eyes widening a bit with surprise, J'onn took the book from Samantha and took out a pair of glasses to place on his face, better inspecting the item. "This? But I only gave it to you yesterday. You've read it all the way through?"

"Of course. You recommended it after all since I was looking to brush up my sword skills. I couldn't put it down after just the first page, and by the time I realized it I had already burned out through quite a few candles just to finish. Even used it as reference for practice." Samantha added, nervously laughing at the admission. "Would you by chance have gotten anything new today?"

Softly chuckling, J'onn placed the book on the counter and shook his head. "Not since yesterday I'm afraid. Is there anything else I have that could keep you occupied until then?"

"Hmm...I think I have just the idea." Samantha said, heading into the library and grabbing the ladder resting in the corner. Carefully carrying it towards a specific shelf in the library, the adventurous brunette climbed up the steps without hesitation or fear, reaching out to grab a blue book. "I'll take this one!" She exclaimed with a melodic sweetness to her voice.

Adjusting his glasses as he watched Samantha climb down the ladder, J'onn laughed. " _That_ one? But you've read it twice."

Laughing a bit at the observation, Samantha landed on the library floor and hugged the book close to her chest. "I know. It's silly really, but I love it no matter how much I read it. Far off kingdoms, magic spells, sword fights and princes in disguise? Nothing makes me happier than to read about worlds like those far beyond our own."

Smiling at the genuine words from the young woman, J'onn nodded. "Well if you like it all that much, it's yours."

Shocked by the answer, Samantha turned to look at the shop keeper. "What?! N-No, I couldn't!"

"It's alright, my dear. Not many come into this shop looking for much knowledge or stories to really enjoy like you do. I insist you take it. A book should be read by those who will appreciate it." J'onn answered, a knowing smile on the older mans' face.

Clutching the book tightly to her chest as if it was gold itself, Samantha frantically nodded and smiled gratefully. "Oh, thank you sir! I'll cherish it always. And I'll come back again to repay you. Promise!"

Excitement springing in her step, Samantha waved good bye and stepped out of the shop. Careful nobody was in her way of the road, Samantha opened the new book of hers and flipped back to the beginning she'd read so many times, easily dodging any obstacle that were in her vicinity.

Reaching the large fountain that sat in the center of towns square, Samantha situated herself on the edge of the large stone seating around the neatly carved statue, the sounds of the splashing water behind her helping to drown out the noises of the village.

It reminded her of her home in the outskirts. Away from all the loud chatter, the yelling, the anger of people that went back and forth. It made her feel calm, the water helping her to picture the small pond near her home she'd sit by and read when she wanted peace and quiet.

"I'll be back soon. After I read a page...or two." She joked lightly, laughing at her own joke as her eyes rested on the first words of the tale, an illustration of a prince and woman neatly drawn in colorful ink.

"It's so beautiful," she murmured softly, unable to do nothing but smile at the picture. "I wish I could find someone like that. To love for love rather than money or safety."

She hated to admit it, even to J'onn, but despite how rough around the edges she was compared to other girls, Samantha was still an honest to good woman. Nothing made her heart flutter more than love and the idea of finding it herself one day. She may have been practical, but she was still a romantic at heart who dreamed to find _the one_ someday.

Who she could take with endlessly about shared interests.

To be free to speak her mind and have her opinion be respected rather than rebuked.

To be cherished rather than shunned.

Someone who say her for her.

 _I sometimes wonder if I ever will._

 ***BANG***

The loud sound of a gunshot blasting through the air, Samantha jumped up in surprise at the sound, nearly dropping her book in the water as she clutched it close to spare it from a watery fate.

Heartbeat crashing in her chest at the loud scare, the brunette frowned as a sense of dread ran through her.

Throughout all of her time since coming to this new town months ago, Samantha had always had run ins with people who didn't like her all that much. Other times she would meet some rare few who actually were okay with her, within J'onn being the only rare case who actually liked her for being her.

And then there were those who liked her for...other reasons. And she disliked _that_ particular person most of all.

 _Oh no. Not him. Anyone but him. My morning was doing better without seeing-_

"Good morning, Samantha."

Frowning at the greeting from a voice all too familiar, Samantha pushed down the feeling of discomfort inside her and did her best to smile, turning around to look at the figure who shadowed her form above her.

Taller than her by a full foot at six feet and muscled from head to toe in sleek examples of male power, the light toned form of Roy Harper stood with a gleaming grin of pride at Samantha, green eyes boring holes into her and his short red hair swept lightly from the breeze.

While she was called the _'_ _Beauty of Happy Harbor_ _'_ , Roy Harper was the opposite side of that coin to her in both personality and manners. The so-called _'_ _Hero of Happy Harbor_ _'_ , Roy Harper was bred in the very town, knowing everyone by name and popular since he was young. Strong and brave, Roy had joined the Kryptonnias' army, their homes' kingdom during the last war that threatened many lives.

While the feats were commendable and he did good work, it seemed that the popularity and image he was given all went to his head, making him into the stubborn and power hungry twenty year old man that he was today.

At least, from the way Samantha saw him. Everyone else in town equated him to a God, to be worshipped at all times. She never saw it though. To praise someone who only thought power to be the most important, to be so easily swayed by popularity and only seeing things that were beautiful as the best for him? It was a barbaric way of thinking.

The kind of thinking that made her own life miserable.

For some reason, Roy thought it a good idea to pursue her hand in marriage, an idea she was clearly against. He wasn't an awful person, but he wasn't the one for her and she knew it from their first conversation.

If only he could figure it out.

"R-Roy. Good...morning." The brunette droned out, her greeting lacking the usual energy she tried to put into every greeting she made.

How was it possible seeing one person could ruin your entire morning?

—

 ***BANG***

The gunshot ringing in the air, the figure of Roy Harper stood proudly in the street, the road cleared as he had made the killing shot to a duck flying high above the sky. However, it wasn't his newest kill that took his attention, but that of a brunette woman sitting by the fountain.

The duck falling from the sky, the smaller form of a young teen named La'gaan rushed with sack in hand to catch the prize. Opening it wide to grab the dead bird, it seemed he'd run too far ahead in his haste, evident when the bird landed with a hard Mack on the street beside him. Hastily grabbing the bird and stuffing it within the sack, the boy rushed over to the hero himself, praising the man.

"Amazing! You didn't miss a single shot!" La'gaan exclaimed, smiling wide to Roy. "You truly are the greatest hunter in all of Happy Harbor!"

Eyes ticking to Samantha from afar, Roy chuckled at the praise. "Of course I am. However, I'd preferred my bow rather than this noisy thing. It's far too loud. Could spook my _prey_."

"The...prey, sir?" La'gaan repeated, not sure what the older man's as talking about. Realization hitting him moments later, the boy nodded quickly, a smile on his face. "Oh, of course! There's no beast in the world that stands a chance against you, Roy! And no maiden either." He added, eyeing a few women off a few feet away watching them.

"It it is true, La'gaan. And I have my eyes set on that one." Roy proclaimed, wrapping an arm around the boys shoulders to pull him to his side, pointing to Samantha off in the distance.

"The inventors daughter?" La'gaan asked, not sure if the hero understood what he meant. "But she's so...so-"

"So perfect, so beautiful? Yes, I know. The most beautiful girl in town, which makes her the best. And don't _I_ deserve the best?" Roy asked, irritation seething in his question as he set his sights on his lackey for just a moment, glaring.

Fearful, the boy nodded quickly. "O-Of course, Roy! You deserve the best that the town has to offer!"

"Good! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a woman to woo." Roy proclaimed, dropping La'gaan as he made his way through the crowds of people through the town square. A cocky grin on his face and his body giving off the prideful aura of someone who always got what he wanted, Roy stopped next to an unknowing Samantha, staring down at his prey with a look of desire and excitement.

"Good morning, Samantha."

* * *

How could she get him to go away?

"R-Roy. Good...morning." Samantha replied hesitantly, not sure how to respond to his sudden appearance.

Smirking at obviously seeing the brunette awestruck by his appearance, Roys' eyes drifted up the young woman's form, hoping to take in the beautiful curves beneath her dress, but stopped momentarily at the book in her arms. Grabbing it without a second thought, Roy skimmed through the pages quickly, not even trying to read it. "How is it you can read such a thing? There is barley any pictures to make this any good."

Rolling her eyes at the observation, Samantha walked over to Roy and tried to reach for her book. "It is called using an imagination. It does wonders for the mind. Adds a bit of _thought_ in there. At the very least, would you kindly return my book? I need to return home soon to help Reginald." Samantha added, wondering if the prideful man was even getting her wording.

Apparently not, given the smirk still plastered on his face.

And then...he dropped her book!

"You know that everyone talks about you in town, Samantha." Roy said, his words leaning towards intrusive in Samanthas' head as her book dropped into the mud with a hard splash. "It is time you stopped walking around with your nose in one of these...things. You're a woman of eighteen years now and you should be thinking about more important things. Like choosing a suitor and settling down."

Blushing at the sudden change to such a discreet topic, the brunette frowned at Roy and shook her head. "What I do with my life is none of your business, Roy. And if I were you, I'd be more concerned about turning into a megalomaniac with that line of thinking." She warned, trying to move around the taller man to get to her dirtied book.

 _Does Roy even know what megalomaniac even means?_

Her thought was answered quickly from the look on Roys' face, seemingly beaming even more with pride at what he probably thought was a compliment."Why, thank you, Samantha. Perhaps if you seem so worried about me, you could come with me? I'll take you to the tavern and show you all my trophies. And you can keep an...eye on me instead of the old looney caretaker of yours?" He asked with roguish flare and a raised eyebrow.

A light glare beginning to surface on her face and disgust rising in her throat, Samantha moved around Roy and reached for her book, dusting it of the dirt that had smudged the pages with her apron. "Reginald is the kindest person I have ever met and has taken care of me since I was little. You cannot honestly think I would disregard my father figure's safety to go with you?" Samantha argued, looking over her shoulder to the brick wall of a man.

"It's better than him getting ya' killed." La'gaan's voice added, the young teen stepping beside Gaston who was still chuckling at his own comment and laughed as well. "He's probably senile. Needs all the help you can give him."

Unable to control her anger, Samantha glared at the laughing men in front of her, hands clutching her things for dear life. How was it two people could irritate her so much!?

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Samantha yelled back at the two, her voice booming far louder than she had intended, causing a few villagers to look their way. A hand hastily reaching to cover her mouth at the loud reply, Samantha looked away at the stares that began to pile on her, embarrassment at her voice washing over her.

 ***BOOM***

The shockwave of power rumbling beneath the ground at the sound of a loud explosion, Samantha fearfully turned back to the source of the noise, a small plume of smoke forming from beyond the trees and town line of Happy Harbor.

"R-Reginald!" Samantha cried, fearful at the sight of smoke coming from their home. Not waisting anymore time with Roy or any of the other gossiping townspeople, Samantha turned on her heels and rushed right out of the town, guided by the smoke from afar.

* * *

 _Why?_

Her throat felt dry, chest crushed by an invisible weight as her heart banged against her chest cavity like a drum.

 _Why did today feel...different from so many other days?_

Legs moving at a constant speed despite starting to feel like they were weighed down by anvils themselves, Samantha continued to will her body to keep going, dodging any road blocks that came her way as best as possible.

A wave of dust flying in the air at her speed, Samantha ducked beneath some small tree branches in her way, yelping a bit as some leaves flew into her hair and caught on her sleeve. Pulling herself free, the young woman continued on, her legs wobbling for a moment before picking its old pace back up.

It was nothing new for her. Hearing the same old words, being looked the very same way as the day before, ignoring the comments thrown here or there about her or how she acted. And the abhorrent talks with Roy that made her skin crawl.

Yet, it angered her more than usual this day.

 _Why?_

Perhaps...she was starting to realize her days were starting to become repetitions. That this would be her life for as long as she'd live here.

Heavy with thoughts of uncertainty of the day, Samanthas' mind cleared in an instant at the sight of her home coming closer and closer to her. A swell of fear rising in her chest, the brunettes' eyes widened in shock to see Reginald walking out of the cottage, coughing as he dusted himself off.

Relief welling up inside, Samantha couldn't help but cry out, "Reginald!"

Coughing to clear his throat of the smoke and bits of ash covering his face, Reginald dusted off the remains of an experiment gone wrong from his work clothes, pulling off protective goggles from his eyes. Turning at the sound of his name being called, Reginald rubbed his eyes to see Samantha standing a few feet away from him, looking at him with shock.

"Ah, Samantha. I'm sorry if I frightened you there. I was working on something and it sort of...decided not to work with me. Haha." The old man chuckled, scratching a hand through his graying hair. "I've already put out the fire, so there's no need to fuss."

Her throat dry and burning from the running she'd gone through, Samantha simply stared back at Reginald, eyes still wide with fear as she tried to register the words her caretaker was saying to her. Fear, uncertainty, and adrenaline that grew inside her receding like ocean waves, Samantha suddenly felt...vulnerable. Arms feeling tense and a shaky breath escaping her lips, Samantha turned her head down to break eye contact with Reginald, hoping he wouldn't see the look on her face.

Sadly for her, Reginald was an all-seeing kind of man. He could spot her worry from a mile away, a trait he'd mastered by raising her all these years.

"Samantha, it's alright. I'm fine. See?" Reginald asked, raising his arms out to show his dirty body and ease the woman's worries. "No cuts this time or broken bones. Just a bit of broken pride of an old-oof!"

Reginald seemed to be unable to finish his own sentence for a moment, a sudden crushing weight hitting him front and center. A bit surprised by the sudden development, the old man blinked his eyes for a moment to readjust his still returning sight, only to widen a bit at the sight of Samanthas' basket and book thrown skew onto the ground without hesitation.

And then the old man heard strained sobs and he knew exactly what ran into him.

Clutched to his shirt with a weak shaking grip, Samanthas' emotional wall for the day crumbled down to pieces, coming out in a mix of quiet sobs that were muffled in the shoulder of Reginald, along with hot tears sliding down her cheeks.

Frowning for just a moment at seeing the reaction of his surrogate daughter, Reginald recovered quickly, the fatherly role he'd learned for years rising up to help his child in need. Smiling gently at the worry Samantha was showing him, Reginald placed a hand behind her head to let her know she could continue her crying, while the other soothingly rubbed the quivering woman's back.

"There, there. It's alright, Samantha." Reginald spoke in a soothing, warm tone. "I'm sorry I made you worry so much."

"I-I th...thou..th-thought..." Samantha mustered out, trying to speak to the old man as best she could. Sadly it only came out as broken words, only to fall back into more sobs.

Reginald just hugged her tighter.

"I know, dear. I'm sorry I keep doing this to you. Scaring you like this." Reginald spoke, regret clear in his voice.

Samantha could still say nothing, only shaking her head to protest as she rubbed her face into the older mans' shoulder further for comfort.

She couldn't get any of her words out, so instead she just hugged him tighter.

Just happy to know that there was still someone on this world that was there for her.

Who understood and accepted her.

 _Who didn_ _'_ _t look at her like she was a monster. A beast._


	3. A Broken Promise

Hello! Looks like I'm here again and giving you all the third chapter! I'm surprised I'm actually pumping these out a lot faster than my main fic, Winters' Ballad; but I suppose that is all in no small part to the less strenuous task of rearranging and adding some of my own ideas into this plot than the overarching story of Young Justice. XD

But in any case, please enjoy this new installment. And if you can, please review if you can. It always helps the writing process and boost a writers' morale. X3

* * *

"Reginald, are you sure you're okay?" Samantha asked, worry clear in her voice.

The sun that had settled in the morning sky had begun its trip back down towards the Earth, its light slowly fading outside as the sky dyed in mesmerizing mixes of orange-purple, painting the cottage walls of the outsiders home in warm colors.

Sadly Samantha couldn't focus on the natural beauty coating the home. She was far too busy trapped by the worry snaking its way around her heart, her chocolate brown eyes constantly moving on the form of Reginald sitting in front of her, his back turned as he worked on the invention that had nearly burst him into bits that day.

The results hadn't been hard to spot once she'd walked inside the home after she'd calmed herself down from her earlier cry outside, eyes still a bit red and puffy.

Smoke still filling the rooms and ash on the floor, Samantha along with Reginald hastily focused on putting the home into a clean and presentable order as soon as they got inside. Whether dusting dirt off the floors or opening all the windows to get breathable air back into the tiny cottage, the task had taken them all day and both had become quite tired from the cleaning.

Or, at least Samantha had.

Reginald on the other hand seemed to be sparked by the failure, his drive to continue working appearing just as soon as she'd placed the broom back into the kitchen. Once she'd stepped back into the living room, all she could see was her father figure yet again at his workbench, mind focused and tools clink-clanking with activity.

She wouldn't be lying if she thought going back to such dangerous work so soon seemed a bit dangerous. She'd known Reginald to do this many times before, but this newest failure had gotten her on edge.

He wasn't as young as he used to be. Who knew how much more knocks to the back of the head or bruises he could take before. And as much as she did not want to remember such terrible things, Samantha's mind reminded her of the rude comments the villagers would say. That Reginald was getting old, that he needed her help now more than ever...

She nervously shut her eyes closed, realizing how terrible it was to be thinking of such things; believing they had some kind of meaning or merit to them.

 _No, you're being paranoid. Everything is fine._ Her thoughts spoke, hoping to ease her.

Chuckling at her worried tone, Reginald wiped a bit of sweat from his head and turned back to see the fearful stance of the young woman behind him. Giving her a grateful smile, Reginald reached over and held the brunette's smaller, smoother hand in his rough calloused one.

"I'm alright, don't you worry about me. I've been through enough trial and error in my lifetime to take a few hits. I'm not going to be leaving you like _that_ anytime soon, Samantha. I promise." Reginald stated, squeezing her hand lightly for reassurance.

Opening her eyes at the words addressed to her, a sheepish nod of understanding became her reply, the warmth of Reginalds' voice and words overshadowing the worry inside her while the comfort coming from the squeeze of Reginalds' hand grounded her thoughts.

"I...I know. I just worry. About you, your safety. Your inventions are wonderful, Reginald. Truly they are, but I get scared sometimes that they might get you hurt far worse than we think." Samantha spoke, voicing her concern clearly while her eyes gazed at the few mechanical contraptions left on the many work tables in the home.

"And it's alright to worry, Samantha," Reginald answered back, cleaning his hands of any leftover oil and stepped out of his seat, facing the taller girl. "But sometimes we need to take a step forward and put ourselves into a little danger to get towards our goals or help the people we care about; fight our fears of failure to try again even more. I'm not saying to be irresponsible, but sometimes its the necessary and the right thing to do. After all, if I didn't do some of this dangerous work of mine even after failing the first time, we wouldn't have gotten this cottage to stay in, nor the food we've been able to have up to this point."

His small speech almost over, the shorter old man placed a comforting hand on Samanthas' cheek, cupping her face so she'd look him straight in the eye.

"It's knowing that this work of mine is helping me keep food on the table and seeing your happy face that keeps me going. It's dangerous sometimes, but is just as much a treat to do it for my family. Blood or otherwise." Reginald finished truthfully, a nod of confirmation coming from the old man as he grinned at the brunette.

The words of her father figure making her voice close up a bit, Samantha said nothing more and nodded with a small smile, leaning into the soft comforting warmth Reginald gifted her from his touch upon her cheek.

"You always know what to say," Samantha whispered faintly, a small smile tugging her lips. Emotions of gratitude beginning to well up inside her, a small stray tear slipped out of the corner of her eye."Thank you, Reginald. You're the greatest family a girl could ever have. And a great inventor too."

"Oh, you're just saying that." Reginald spoke, chuckling at the young girl. "Now, no more tears, my dear. Someone as sweet as you doesn't need to cry for a silly old man like me." The man spoke up cheerfully, grinning at her as his thumb rubbed away the single tear and reached for the small piece he'd been working on moments ago.

A smile growing on her face, Samantha leaned over to look at the piece of metal Reginald had put together. "Is that going to fix your invention your taking to that fair?"

"I hope so." Inspecting the piece for a moment, Reginald walked across the room towards a large contraption hidden beneath a cloth. "If the invention fair is going to be mine, I'll have to make sure this works at top capacity. No mistakes, no errors."

"What does it do again? I think the last time I saw it you tried to make it into some sort of wood chopping machine?" Samantha asked, walking over to the hidden invention and slowly recovered from her emotions rattling inside of her.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?" Reginald asked, excitement brewing in his voice as he grabbed the cloth on his invention, pulling it off with a swift yank of the end.

A flutter of cotton flowing past her eyes, Samantha watched the cloth fall to the ground with the softest of thuds, the invention underneath shown in its full glory to the brunette.

No longer was it the strange machine she had seen so many times in its trial phases from Reginald, stacked and stacked with piles of nailed wood and gears protruding from its openings and springs threatening to pop out with the slightest of taps. Instead the finished result looked much cleaner, more defined in design and size.

The mess of wood that Reginald had once made now cut neatly into a well fitted square box, a large carved opening was made at the center, small organ pipes lined next to each other one by one to fill the hole that closely resembled a real organ. However, the pipes weren't its only defining feature, for just as Samanthas' eyes took notice of the pipes, the curved metal of a trumpet horn caught her eyes, poking out from the left hand side along with a shelf holding a harmonica and drum cymbals held by small metal wires. Similar smaller pipers seemed to be connected to each little musical instrument, connecting them all to curve through the large box and head to the right, where a bronze wind up crank poked out from the end. Last but not least, large wooden poles were drilled into the bottom, holding the large instrument holder steady as wheels were screwed into the bottom legs, allowing the invention to be transported.

To Samantha, it sort of looked like a large music box, but with even more instruments attached to it.

Eyes widening at the new invention now in front of her, Samantha smiled with wonder and turned back to Reginald. "It looks amazing, Reginald! I don't know what it is, but it looks fantastic. What is it?"

Laughing at her answer, Reginald walked over to his creation and nodded thoughtfully, eyes moving up and down to inspect his work. "It's sort of like a moving band."

Curiosity making her raise her eyebrow, Samantha looked back at the invention with interest. "A band? Oh, that's why you have all of these instruments on it," Samantha observed, walking closer as she pointed out each instrument her eyes could see. "How did you find all of these pieces?"

"People seem to just throw away anything they think is useless. I went out searching the market for any scrap metal I could use, and there these things were in a junk pile. It got me thinking about how much music makes people smile, and soon enough I was already starting to draw out the machine. I call it the Mobile Musician!" Reginald proclaimed in a jovial voice, a hand waving in front of the invention in a joking flair.

Placing a hand over her mouth to hold in a giggle, Samantha stared at the machine with interest, only for her mind to remember the piece Reginald had been working on. "And that piece? Whats' it for?"

"Ah, this?" Reginald asked, raising his hand up to show the small metal piece. "This is to help the crank work through the machinery and make the gears spin without breaking. Here, I can show you how it works once I get it inside. Hand me a wrench?" The older man asked, walking over to his invention and pulling apart a small opening to reach inside.

"Sure," Samantha replied, heading back into the kitchen for a moment and grabbing the tool her father figure needed. Heading back into the living room, Samantha handed it to Reginald. "I got it."

"Thank you, my dear." Reginald replied, his answer muffled from his head being stuck inside his invention. Wrench going into the machine soon after and watching from a distance the work Reginald began to do, Samantha felt her shoulder shudder at the loud clanking of metal and screws being loosened and tightened.

A cough here or there coming from Reginald, the old man finally finished his work and popped his head out from the machine, pulling his hands out and closing the contraptions door shut. "There we are. That should do the trick now."

"So, how does this all work? You said it's supposed to be a moving band?" Samantha asked, grabbing Reginalds work cloth and handing it to the old man to clean himself.

Accepting the item with a smile, Reginald cleaned his greased hands off and stared at his invention. "Well, I wondered about that myself, really. I wanted to make a machine that could bring music to others for things such as fairs or celebrations, but in case a band made up of people could not perform. And then...it hit me!" Reginald exclaimed, raising his arms up excitedly to his machine. "If there are instruments that used wind to power their noise, why could I not do the same for my machine?"

Placing his rag on the table, Reginald walked toward the crank on his machine and grabbed a hold of it, slowly cranking the lever in well paced yet strenuous circles. "You see...this crank will...push the gears...fooorward in the machine," Reginald explained, his voice strained as he tried to balance his talking and the physical labor. "And...then it...will use the stored energy to...push the bellow I've placed in..side to make air flow. Like a...music box!"

Finally turning the crank enough times to make his point, Reginald took a long deep breath and wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead. Taking his moment to himself, the invention suddenly began to slowly spring to life, the sounds of gears clanking and metal pieces moving reaching Samanthas' ears.

Soon enough the sound of wind blew a bit in the room, the tiny howl rushing through the pipes of the invention as they headed straight into the instruments of the device. The harmonica was first to respond, the air flowing out into the pipes, creating a melodically timed tune that was followed by the heavy sound of the trumpet horn beside it. Clinging of cymbals coming next in the chorus of sounds, the noisy banging of the circular pieces of metal somehow adding harmoniously to the rest of the group, a tune tip-toeing its way into the air as the instruments formed a melodic song to its pair of spectators.

The sound of music filling the small home, Samanthas' face beamed with happiness at the results, rushing over to Reginald and giving him a big hug. "Reginald, this is fantastic! You'll win for sure with this!"

Wrapping his own arms around the brunette, Reginald laughed heartily. "Well, I hope it puts up a fight. It may not be the man power machine I thought of before, but at least its something." Letting go of Samantha, Reginald moved back towards his machine and slowed cranked the handle backwards, a small clink noise snapping in the air before the instruments began to slow down in tune until shutting off all together. "I'm a bit worried, to be honest. That it may not be taken seriously."

"That's nonsense." Samantha spoke up, shaking her head at the thought. "It's amazing. It may not chop wood or do something beyond our comprehension, but it is a really nice invention, Reginald." Eyes shifting to the machine, Samantha smiled at the sunlight catching the small pipes, a glimmer of light beaming off them. "Inventions help us progress, but they also make our lives easier. This invention does that by bringing smiles to peoples faces. Everyone needs a little help smiling from time to time."

Feeling like her words were holding true, Samantha nodded with pride at her own answer and walked back to Reginalds' side, placing a small hand on her father figures' shoulder. "It'll win. I know it."

A grateful smile her first response, Reginald placed a comforting hand atop Samantha's head, softly rubbing a hand through her hair. "How did you become such a sweet, young woman?"

Giggling a bit at the question, Samantha didn't make a move to stop her caretakers' actions. "Well, you did raise me."

That only made Reginald laugh even more.

* * *

"I'll be back in three days time. Make sure to keep an eye on everything while I'm gone, alright?"

"Of course. I'm not a little girl anymore. I have everything under control."

Reginald felt his lips tug up into a small smile, the older man this time looking down at his surrogate daughter from atop their family horse, Sphere. A strange name for a horse indeed, but Samantha had named the animal herself when it was only a young colt. Named for her tendency to get a bit round from eating too much, she'd named the horse and it had stuck before Reginald had a chance to suggest another.

It was odd, but the name really did suit the horse in the end. And it helped the loyal animal fit in perfectly with their family, whether a companion to play with or as a helpful mode of transportation.

The latter skill now needed for his trip.

The invention already loaded on a cart and tied to a pulley system of his own design with the help of Sphere, Reginald sat atop the horse with a dark cloak worn over his body to shield him from any chilling spring winds. He was just about ready to leave...

But not before saying good bye to the most important person in his life.

"Are you sure? I could always stay another day or so in case." Reginald joked, a playful look in his eyes as he looked back at the brown eyes of his child.

Embarrassment flaring her cheeks, Samantha shook her head and returned the playful look. "Reginald, I'm fine. Now you need to hurry or you'll delay your trip any-oh, wait! I forgot something!"

Watching as the young woman stopped talking and rushed back into the house, Reginald couldn't help but chuckle.

Ah, how much he was worrying deep down about it all. Leaving his child behind for a mere few days. It wouldn't be long, but even Reginald felt a sense of worry claw at his heart.

 _I suppose it is the instincts of a father._ He surmised, the sight of Samantha running back down the steps of their cottage bringing a smile to his face.

"I'm back! I nearly forgot to give this to you," Samantha spoke up, handing Reginald a sandwich wrapped in paper. "It's not much since the shopping became a bit of trouble...but I hope it helps."

Taking the food, Reginald showed a thankful look to the brunette, putting the food away. "If you made it, I am sure it will fill my belly for my entire trip with how delicious is." Reginald complimented, making the brunette laugh. "I'm off, my dear. Take care while I'm gone."

Snapping the reigns of Spheres' reigns, Reginald turned back once more to wave goodbye to Samantha, a small tug of sadness in his chest as he watched Samantha get smaller and smaller with each passing second, only to disappear behind the waves of the forest trees.

" _Good luck, Reginald!"_

No longer able to see his child with his own eyes, Reginald felt the tugging of his heartstrings cease at still being able to hear Samantha, her goodbye a melodic tune akin to the song of birds to his ears.

Again she called him by his name.

It was not to be disrespectful in any way to him, that was a given. Samantha was far too kind and polite in that regard, but still the use of the family title never left her tongue often. It was a curious thing to many of the villagers, noting that perhaps their familial relationship was not so bright or closer knit as they thought. That she was disrespectful for not calling her father figure by his proper title, using his first name at that.

Reginald knew far better than town gossip, though. His relationship with his adopted child was surely the strongest in the land. No title would somehow change that, even if she did suddenly call him her father.

But for Samantha, the title held more significance than most would see it for. A past she could barely remember with the faintest of memories. Of her true fathers' voice, his face, his warmth. She'd only been a baby when he'd began to succumb to the very plague his wife died of. Left with no choice Nikolai Freya left his daughter in Reginalds' care as his time came closer and closer until its very end.

To give that title to someone else meant that her true father would just be a memory. A role replaced by someone else now that they were gone. To never respect the work and hardship Nikolai went through to keep her safe before his passing. And Reginald didn't want to take something so precious from a dear, old friend of his.

At least, that was what Reginald thought at least.

He could have been blowing it all out of proportion for all he knew, the reason perhaps being more simple. Such as feeling more relaxed using his first name or that maybe she just didn't see him as the father figure he saw himself as.

Whatever the case may be, Reginald could only come to a single conclusion throughout his time in his thoughts.

He loved Samantha with all his heart as any true father would. Nobody would deny him that.

"I'll miss you." He muttered softly, his words unable to be heard beyond the thicket of the forest. Feeling he was beginning to damper his own mood, Reginald sighed and turned his head back to the road ahead of him, Sphere following the well driven path towards a long road through the old woods away from town.

"This trip will succeed. I will help to make a better life for you."

* * *

It was becoming a good trip from what Reginald could tell. Making a good amount of time towards the destination, the older man hummed softly as the clopping of Spheres' hooves beat the dirt road, tall trees surrounding the road and fauna covering the land beyond their view. However, the atmosphere was becoming quite...different than what he'd expected.

The forest trees had lost most of its leaves, only misshapen branches and cracked bark their welcome from the tall onlookers. Grass and bushes still bloomed around them, yet they did not seem inviting. Thorns prickled out from the leaves and vines snaked through the ground, trapping any distracted prey that was foolish enough not to stay clear.

And the most horrible of all was the fog.

Dense and thick like mud in a swamp, it distracted Reginalds' senses and made it difficult to see a thing a few feet passed him. The smell was a mix of damp wetness and sea salt from the ocean miles away, but even the salty seas' stench could not somehow calm his nerves at the dark atmosphere he and Sphere seemed to be walking through.

"W-Well, it seems we've gotten ourselves a bit lost. Not the sunny home of Happy Harbor anymore, is it Sphere?" Reginald asked, knowing full well the horse wasn't going to answer back. It was really just to calm himself down, fear starting to rattle his bones.

That, or it was the cold.

"Wait! I think there's a sign up ahead." Reginald pointed out, moving his flickering light of a lantern up towards his face. The carriage slowly to a stop at the center of a fork in the road, Reginald groaned as he tried to decipher the broken carvings that riddled the old sign post.

It was an unfortunate situation given the clear sight in front of him, the large post of wooden signs illuminated by his lantern. Eyes searched up and down, left and right, but no matter how much Reginald tried all that stood before him was rotting wood with barely legible words carved into the old frames. There was no way he could make heads or tails of which way to go.

"I...guess we'll have to go on ol' intuition." Reginald mumbled, turning his head to look at both pathways beside him. Mulling over which way to go, Reginald lightly whipped the reigns in his hands to make Sphere move forward, moving the cart to the right side path as the two headed down the literal path of uncertainty.

The scenery around them not becoming any better for them as each hoove beat against the dirt path, Reginald pulled his small robe closer to his body as the cold wind began to pick up in the air, chilling his bones as the sun began to set beyond the trees. As the shadows of dark twisted their way into the dense forest, limbs of trees became more menacing with each speck of light disappearing, becoming claws that inched towards the two every moment they looked away.

"E-Everythings' fine, Sphere. We're going the right way, I assure you." The old man spoke up, teeth chattering from the cold while speaking loudly to the family horse, noticing the nervous eyes of the horse moving around the ink black forest that hid all kinds of unknown enemies from them.

The sound of a wolfs' howl cutting through the silent night, the hairs' on Reginalds' neck stood up at attention from the sound, hastily turning his head back to try and find the source of the noise.

"W-We're fine. Just...Just some animals out late at night." Reginald again spoke up, this time though speaking more to himself rather than the horse. Gripping the reigns tighter, the old man mushed Sphere onward in the hopes of escaping the maze of a forest they walked through. The faster they got out, the faster they would avoid the danger.

At least that was the plan, but the residence of the forest had other plans.

A snarling growl coming from a bush nearby, Reginald swiveled his head and felt his eyes widen at a pair of glowing yellow eyes looking back at him, narrowed at him like prey being watched by a hunter. His eyes glued to the sight the old man didn't notice at first that another pair popped up beside the first pair, with another coming up soon after and another appeared shortly behind.

Sucking in a short breath and feeling his blood run cold through his veins, Reginald mushed hard on the reigns of his horse, motioning Sphere to step on it and run down the dirt road. The snap waking the horse up and another howl from beyond catching the transporters' ears, the horse neighed loudly and flopped hard onto the road and rushed as fast as they could, pulling their master and the wooden cart along with them.

A chorus of howls reverberated through the cold air like a song of death, following on the heels of Reginald and Sphere who continued to try and outrun the pack of hungry wolves chasing their prey. Yet it seemed the two were set on outrunning the group of hunters the whole way...

Until a root of a tree ruined their plan.

Catching the cart behind them by surprise and added by their fast speed, Sphere neighed loudly as the cart behind him slammed against the tree root and caught air, the force of the action snapping the cart and invention off as it crashed into pieces beside a large dead oak tree. The mix of wolf howls, crashing metals, and the shock of the whole thing radiating through the animal, Sphere neighed loudly and jumped back on his hind legs.

"S-Sphere, no!" Reginald yelled in vain, unable to keep his grip on the cold reigns as he fell back off his saddle. Crashing down on the ground below him and lantern snuffed out with a hard crash to the ground, the old man groaned and looked back up, only to see his horse already galloping away from his sight into the dense forest.

Fear once again settling inside his chest and wrapping his cloak further over his chilling body, Reginald grit his teeth and got up front he ground and rushed as fast as his old legs could take him ahead, hoping to get away from the growing sounds of growls and howls from wolves rushing quickly behind him.

 _H-Have to keep moving. Can't die out here. Promised...promised her I wouldn't leave her!_

Images of Samantha appearing in his half hazard state, Reginald gasped out tired breaths of air as he continued his pace, trying to match his own speed and breathing so he didn't end up tiring himself out faster.

"Gah!" His running suddenly halted, Reginald felt his left foot caught by a hidden tree root on the ground, pulling him back as he twisted to fall on his side. Groaning in pain at the wind kicked out of him, Reginald braced himself up with his arms and struggled to get back to his feet, only to gasp out again at a shot of pain running through his left leg.

"Twisted for sure. Curse my luck!" The old man grimaced as he leaned on his right side. Pushing himself up one more time, Reginald continued to think of a solution to his situation. A makeshift idea he could use to save himself and live another day. To get home and see his wonderful daughter and forget this ever happened. But his mind was so much clouded by the fog as the forest he ran in, no such ideas would surface. All he could think about was the pain that radiated in his leg, the rush of fear that ran through his shaking body, the icy feeling of cold snow beneath his hands...

 _Wait a moment_.

"S-Snow?" Reginald whispered in confusion, not sure if he was seeing the very thing beneath his fingertips. He'd thought his senses were misguiding him, tricking him about the cold ice beneath his wrinkled hands, but he looked down to discern the strange feeling and truly saw what he had thought an illusion. Clawing at the snow as the cold sting cut through the small cuts on his hands, Reginald looked up ahead of him, curious to see if more of the powdered winter would appear before him.

The very same snow appear before his eyes, however another sight caught the old mans' gaze even more than the unnatural seasonal cloak.

Immense in size that cast a shadow far greater than the darkness of the night itself, Reginald felt a chill run beneath his skin, yet his eyes continue to stare widely at the structure of an icy cloaked castle in his sights.

Details of the structure were hidden by the night, deciding to stay invisible only to those who would take a step closer through the large iron gates and walls surrounding the large castle, as if it begged for those foolish enough to come to see the horrors that hid beneath the darkness.

The ominous structure in fact did its work, Reginald feeling another strong wave of dread wash over his from. However another wolves' howl mad the old mans' teeth chatter as he clambered to his feet. If this was the only chance he had let to survive the night, he would do whatever he could!

"P-Please! Someone help me!" Reginald yelled as best he could, his throat freezing from the sudden chill that hung in the air, a cold winter wind blowing against the old an and nearly pushing his cloak off him. Clutching it close, Reginald reached out to the freezing iron bars, ready to rattle them with all his might to gets someones' attention...

Only to see them push effortlessly open.

Shocked by the sudden chance set before him, Reginald ran in without hesitation into the snow covered courtyard, shutting the gate hard before him, the clang of metal resounding in the air. Making sure any locks nearby were tightened, Reginald took a few steps away from the gate to separate himself from any lingering danger, trying to catch his breath despite the cold air filling his lungs.

"I-It's a miracle this place was here." Reginald spoke to himself, clutching his cloak closer. Turning back to the dark castle behind him, the old inventor nervously stared at the structure before taking a few steps forward, ignoring the crunch of snow beneath his feet and made his way closer.

Eyes drifting around his newfound location, Reginald could only feel his tired eyes grow wide in amazement at what he saw. It seemed that the snow outside the gate he'd fallen in was not the only snow there. The entire courtyard he walked through was covered in snow, as if spring had never come. Benches and bushes were dusted with powdered snow, icicles hanging from the edges of archways and tree branches.

It was mystifying. Something out of a fairytale that Samantha would read to him.

 _Samantha. I promise to get to you as soon as I can. So please, wait for me._

A prayer sent to whatever higher being had seemed to spare him this day, Reginald walked up the snowy steps of the castles' porch, stopping to look at the large oak doors and stain glass ornate windows neatly lined against one another at its sides.

Was this the home of a king? Or perhaps a noble? The beautiful sculpting could only be owned by people of great wealth and blue blood, but why was it hidden away in the forest? Looking so terrifying? Reginald didn't remember hearing about royalty living near Happy Harbor.

Shivering, Reginald pushed the door to open it. "I'll find out later. Right now I need to get out of this cold."

Stepping into the dark castle, Reginald was not sure what else he was expecting from the castle. Most likely riches beyond his wildest dreams, but nothing could compared to what he saw in front of him. Red carpet that outstretched marble floors. Stairs that reached to large balconies and rooms beyond his vision. Gold and silver decorations resting on tables. Clocks and candelabra resting beside a table close by his side.

He could fit twenty of his own home in this castle alone. Perhaps more.

"H-Hello?" Reginald called out, his voice the only answer as it echoed back to him against the walls. Closing the door behind him, the inventor stepped further into he castle, his shoes silenced by the plush carpet beneath him. "Is anyone there? I am sorry to intrude, but my cart and horse were lost by a pack of wolves and heavy storm is outside. I was just looking for shelter Just for the night."

"Oh, you poor man. Of course you can stay!"

"Are you insane, Wallace? Keep your voice down."

The sound of voices resonating close by, Reginald hastily turned around to find the sources of the newfound voices talking to him. Or rather gossiping about him. However no matter how hard he looked, there was nobody there behind him. All there was was a beautifully carved wooden table, a clock and candlestick holder sitting side by side on the surface.

Perhaps he had misheard?

"Who...said that?" Reginald spoke up, wondering if he'd get an answer the second time around.

"Well I did, of course!" The candlestick answered, springing to life as it waved its...arm towards Reginald.

Wait...Candletsick?

"Ahhh...Whaaat?!" His heart jump starting at the sight, Reginald felt his foot slip great caught on the carpet as he fell onto his bottom, groaning in pain as he tried to register what he'd just seen. What he was still looking at.

A candlestick just...spoke to him. Had he hit his head too hard when he'd fallen outside earlier? Or was he dead? In some sort of dream near deaths door?

"I...I must be dreaming." Reginald muttered, a nervous sweat rolling down the side of his skull.

But rather than think the hallucination he just saw would disappear, it instead came closer; the candelabra hopping towards the edge of the table to look down at Reginald. It was a moderately sized candlestick holder, its gold shining with the help of its candle flames resting in its holders to show a magnificent crafting of gold vines and leaves curved to form around the arms and body of the strange, speaking contraption. At its holders were candles, to small ones that were alit with flame and a final one resting at the "head", with the metal sculpted as a human-like face with green eye and...freckles.

A face, now that he noticed, was smiling cheerfully to him.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry for scaring you, sir. I am Wallace, head servant of this castle. It is a pleasure to make your acquantince. But everyone here calls me Wally. Well, everyone except Kaldur." The candlestick replied jovially, bowing to Reginald with regal practice.

Unsure of how to respond, Reginald felt his throat go dry with surprise, his mind whirling from a. Mix of confusion and exhaustion from what he'd been through and what he was seeing. All that seemed to come out as a response was-

"Ahh...Y-Yes. A pleasure, Wally." He sputtered out, all he could say at the moment.

A groan from another person making their presence known, Reginald turned his head again to the left ever so slightly, this time looking to see a moving wind up clock hop to stand next to Wally. Like the candlestick holder, it too had its own unique design. Fashionably carved wood that made it stand out like a perfect ornament, yet was decorated with clean glass to show the inner workings of the clock and specks of gold and bronze designs curving along the body like the waves the an ocean.

However unlike his design, the clock didn't seem calm or jovial to his presence. Nor the situation.

"Now look what you have caused, Wallace. Didn't I say to stay quiet?" The clock asked, raising his small wooden arms up in protest.

"Kaldur, have a heart. The man was freezing outside. It would be rude of us to not do anything to help." Wally responded back, turning to look at Kaldur with a shocked expression.

"I understand that but-ahh!" Suddenly being pulled off the table, Kaldur could do nothing but shriek in protest as he felt himself pulled closer to Reginald for inspection.

"Fascinating." Reginald muttered, eyes swarming Kaldurs' body like he was the newest technology at the science fair. Well, surely these...whatever they were had to be better than anything he would have seen at the fair. "How do you operate?" Reginald asked curiously, flicking the tiny door Reginalds body open to press a finger into the small gears turning within.

Offended by the sudden handling of his body, Kaldur reached out and smacked Reginalds hand with all the force he could "Excuse me, sir! I demand you put me down this instant!"

Realizing just what he was doing, Reginald frowned and nodded, placing the clock on the table beside Wally. "I-I apologize. I was just so curious as to how you move and talk." Reginald answered honestly, only to raise up to cover his mouth and sneeze loudly.

Watching the scene go on and the ragged state of Reginald, Wally frowned and shook his head. "Forgive us. We are making you stand on your tired feet after surviving a chilling storm. Come this way sir and we shall let you rest by an open fire." Wally spoke, motioning Reginald to follow after him.

"Oh, thank you kindly." Reginald exclaimed happily, glad for some warmth from his long day.

"No no no no no! You know what the master will do if he finds out about this." Kaldur warned, hopping after Wally and Reginald who began retreating to the small living room of the castle off to the side.

The three heading inside, none had noticed a figure watching from the higher floors of the castle. Their body large and hunched behind a pillar, a beastly growl hissed beneath the beings' breath while their sights were set on the strange invading their castle. Red cape flowing gently behind them with each movement made, the figure moved swiftly through the shadows, getting closer to the scene little by little.

There was absolutely no chance of someone resting in _his_ castle.

* * *

Taken into a small room plush with a single large chair and stunning objects, Reginald followed Wally to the large chair and took a seat snuggly into the cushion. His body melting in a softness he'd never known before, the old man couldn't help but chuckle as a bark from somewhere sounded and the appearance of a footstool rushing like an energetic pup placed its body underneath his feet. "This is wonderful. Thank you."

Happy to see the old man feeling a bit better, Wally hopped to the fireplace and moved his candle arm out to light the firewood within, flames bursting to life within a matter of moments that illuminated the room.

"It is no trouble my good sir. And do not fret. Are little pup, Wolf, does not bite. Quite the playful animal companion actually." Wally added, bowing with a flourish to Reginald. "Now why don't we get you some tea to warm those tired bones?" Wally asked, raising his "hands" up to whistle loudly.

The signal seemingly heard from far beyond their place in the room, a large tea tray suddenly burst through the doorway, knocking down Kaldur as it stopped beside Reginald.

"Now, what can I help you with tonight, sir?" A new voice spoke up. Reginald moved his eyes down to look at the new tea tray, wondering what new sight he would see this time. Smiling, he noticed a pristine tea pot of light green looking up to him, dashes of red and white painted along the edges of the teapots rim in flower vines and a colorful assortment of flowers; the teapot lid decorated with a resemblance to blooming spring flowers.

Was there nothing this castle could not surprise him with?

"Oh umm...just some tea. No sugar. I've had enough excitement tonight." Reginald joked, trying to make the situation more light hearted.

"Is anyone listening to me?" Kaldur exclaimed, his wooden feet skittering across the marble floor while raising his arms up to get someones' attention. "Megan, you at least must understand my worry. We can't let this man stay here, even if he was stuck in the cold. The master will be furious!"

The teapot, or Megan as she was called did not answer back. Instead focusing on the task of helping her guest, she smiled and nodded to Reginalds' request and poured fresh tea into a nearby cup. "Here you are, sir. Please enjoy."

"Is anyone listening to me?!" Kaldur exclaimed, fear radiating off his clock body as carved eyes shifted back and forth at everyone in the room who seemed preoccupied with either talking to Reginald or helping her get comfortable.

"No, we aren't." Wally replied, making Kaldur groan with annoyance.

"Thank you, miss. I shall." Taking the cup of freshly brewed tea, Reginald couldn't help but stare at the contents within, his reflection mirroring within the liquid and showing the face of a pale and tired looking man. "I'm am eternally grateful for coming here. Now that I am saved, I'll be able to get back home to Samantha without worry."

Happy that his own wish would come true, Reginald took a long sip of the warm tea...

Only to stop when he felt something moving near his lips.

"Hahaha! Hey, that tickles too much! You gotta stop that."

A wriggling coming from his lips and a voice calling close by, Reginald once again felt his eyes widen in shock as he pulled the small teacup from his lips, but smiled at the sight of a blue eyes looking back at him. It too looked different among the other living objects. Rather than have the same design as Megan, this small cup was black all around, except for the rim of the cup being red on top and the lower rim at the bottom gold. Along its body small painted designs of black robins danced around the body, safe for the small spot where the cups' eyes and mouth were.

Yet another surprise for Reginald to experience.

"Now, who are you?" Reginald asked, laughing a bit at the small smirk the teacup in his hands showed him.

"The names' Richard, but everyone calls me Dick." The teacup spoke up, a young boys voice escaping the teacup who smiled back at him.

"Dick, be more polite. He's a guest." Megan chided, shaking her head at the playful banter of Dick taking up the conversation.

"Oh, the boy is fine miss," Reginald spoke, smiling to Megan before looking back to Dick. "Sorry about tickling you there my boy. My name is Reginald."

"It's okay Mr. Reginald," Dick said, squirming a bit to try and nod despite Reginald holding him. "So who's Samantha? Is she you're friend?"

The name of his only family popping up in the conversation, Reginald chuckled and nodded. "Well, something of the sort. She's-"

" **RRRAAAAUUUUUGGGHH!"**

The loud howl of something beastly blasting through the halls and foyer of the castle, the force of the sound brought a large gust of wind into the small living room, any few candles and fireplace alit blown into nothingness as darkness flooded the once lit room.

Reginald jumping in his seat, he'd nearly dropped Dick out of fright if not remembering the poor boy...cups' placement in his hands. Shaking palms placing him on the tea tray behind a scared looking Megan, Reginald moved to cling to the armrests of the chair, afraid to move in fear of being spotted by...whatever made the noise.

Knowing he couldn't turn around to see what had made the noise, Reginald felt his eyes drift from his shaking form to those of Wally, Dick, Megan, and Kaldur. Each one like himself had a nervous or scared look in their painted or sculpted features, eyes starting at something that was behind him.

And from the way the shadow that was cast from the being, it was a large creature.

Realizing that there was no way of hiding in the chair for too long, Reginald took a shaky breath to try and calm his nerves, pushing his body off the chair momentarily to help turn his head and see who had made the floor shaking roar.

He didn't know what to expect, but what he saw went beyond anything the inventor could imagine.

Fear unlike any he'd felt that day, no his entire life had clutched his heart. Blood freezing as cold as the ice he'd seen out int he courtyard, Reginald felt his mouth part in amazement and surprise, the figure beside him towering over his withering, cold form like an animal inspecting his prey.

It had to be at least eight, no perhaps ten feet tall. A large wolf-like being standing on two legs like a human being. Their body was covered in ebony black hair that hid the muscle and strength beneath his skin, their snout and nose sniffing the air to get a hint of the mans' sweat and fear. Hunched with arms lumbering at his sides, claws as sharp as knights' blades protruded from the beasts' knuckles, ready to cut through him if he so dared make the wrong move, a tail every so often swishing from behind his back to show he was keeping his attention on him.

And his eyes...

They were dark blue like the ocean, but held no kindness or serenity the great mass of water had. There was no friendless in those pools. Instead the blue ocean in the beasts' eyes roared with anger akin to storms or whirlpools, ready to drown you if you dare got closer.

But they held some form of humanity. Anger and hatred, but humanity nonetheless.

Already had Reginald been surprised by his turn of events. His invention and horse lost in a chase against wolves. Finding a dark and thought abandoned castle that encountered snow despite it being spring. Living furniture that was as smart and talkative as people. And now...a beast that looked somewhat human through his burning gaze.

What kind of world had he stepped into?

"Who are you!?" The beast suddenly yelled, making the staring of Reginald cease as he jumped in his...or the beasts' chair. "What are you doing in my castle!?"

Squirming out of his seat, Reginald collapsed to the carpet floor as he got up to continue staring at the beast, trying to find his voice to explain himself. "I-I didn't mean any harm! I...was nearly killed in the forest by wolves and lost my horse. I ran through the forest and found this place. I was just looking for shelter. I swear!" Reginald exclaimed, answer shaky despite his attempt to remedy the situation.

His answer however seemed to have no affect on the beast. Rather than understand his situation, the beat instead continued to glare even harder at the old man, seeing his gaze settle on him for so long. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?"

"N-Nothing, sir! Please, have mercy!" Reginald asked, legs shaking like a leaf at the anger radiating off the owner.

Blue eyes hardening on the shaking individual in front of him, the beast growled beneath his breath as his hunched form moved to stand straight, showing the eight foot tall form of the beast glower at Reginald.

The mercy he asked for did not appear.

"I'll give you a place to stay!" A clawed hand reaching to grab Reginald by the collar of his shirt, the beast pulled the old man along with him in a forceful exit of the room, the rest of the servants clambering against one another in fright at the situation that had occurred and could not stop.

Once again were they failing their prince.

* * *

"Please! Where are you taking me?" Reginald pleaded, body bumping against stone steps and walls as he was dragged upwards through a tower by the beast.

"You'll know soon enough." His captor growled back, reaching the last step of the tower to look at a row of cells blocked by metal cage doors. No furniture sat in the rooms except for a single wooden stool for a chair, bales of hay resting on the floor as makeshift beds for whomever stayed within. "This will be you're new home. Get used to it!"

"What?! N-No! You can't!" Reginald pleaded, eyes going wide as he saw one of the cells get closer and closer to him without his permission. Feeling his own feet disappear from the ground, Reginald could only lift his arms up weakly to shield himself as he was flung into a cell, thankfully landing on a pile of hay to cushion his fall.

"I can! This is what happens to those who try to come here and take pleasure in my castle. Coming to steal from me? To look at the hideous beast?!" He roared, banging against the cage door in anger while glaring at Reginald.

Reginald however had no energy to continue fighting with his captor. His body weak front he cold and lack of rest, all he could do was weakly shake his head and stare back at the beast. "No, never. Please, I must get home. My daughter...She _needs_ me. I promised I would return to her."

Sadly, his pleas came unanswered by the beast.

A harsh glare of dark blue crushing his old form, the beast merely turned his back on Reginald and walked down the tower steps. "You should have thought of that before trespassing."

The padding of pawed steps growing weaker and weaker with each second passing, Reginald felt his body slump further into the pile of hay in his cell as reality of his situation sunk in.

No matter how uncertain or crazy this was, it was happening. Despite being an inventor and delver in the world of machinery and science, there was something here that just could not be explained. It was as if the world he once new of real facts and life was replaced by magic and strange spells, the tales in which Samantha would enjoy reading...

"Samantha..." Reginald breathlessly spoke, his voice sore from the events that had transpired. The very mention of his daughters' game made his heart ache, somehow still having the energy to make it seem like someone was crushing his chest.

He had been so close.

He had somehow avoided deaths' door today to try and get back home to his enigmatic and sensible adopted daughter, only to fall into a new Hell that was far worse than anything he would most likely experience.

"Please forgive me, Samantha," Reginald muttered, groaning as he lifted himself up from his bed to stare at the dungeon before him.

"I promised I would not leave you so soon, but it looks like the world has other plans for me."

There was no way out. No key nearby to try and steal. No items within the cage to use as tools. No manpower in himself to weather a fight against...that thing, nor get home through the storms or wolves.

He was going to die here.

Was this punishment? A cruel fate given to him for not being a good father? His work making his daughters' life difficult? For making her life somewhere where she was shunned by others for being her?

If this was his to be his life until the end, the very least he needed to do was make one more plea. Clasping his tired, pale hands together to ensure the message came across to where she was, Reginald felt a tear run down his cheek as thought about the only family he had left in the world.

 _Samantha, follow your heart and always do what you believe is right. I am proud of you no matter what you do, so please do not worry about me. I am happy knowing you've grown to be a capable and smart woman._

 _I could be no more prouder of my daughter._

* * *

Ah, all done. So glad I could get this one done. Thankfully finals are starting to simmer down in about two weeks, so I've got a little free time to relax and write. Since this was halfway done, I really wanted to finish this for you all, so I hope you like it.

I promise Schooled is still coming. It's just...taking me a bit longer than I thought. Getting back into the mindset and groove of a chapter I hadn't even started yet is throwing me off, but I hope to have it done but the end of December at the latest. But Beauty Within Two Beasts should still be going strong while that's happening. And next chappy Sam is goin' on a journey to find her father! Plus reject Roy on the way! XD

If you can, please read and review! I'd really like some feedback on how this is going, if you like any of the tiny plot changes or differences, or if theres' something you actively want to see happen in "movie canon" or change into something different. There's no fear in asking. I'm always willing to answer back and talk in PMs too.

Until then, you all have a wonderful day/night/close holiday. XD


End file.
